The Second Brother
by midnightfire98
Summary: What if Harry had a twin? What if his parents and his brother survived that night with him? What if his brother had been declared the Boy-Who-Lived? What if Harry had been forgotten? See all this and more as Harry grows and becomes skilled in magic. Dumbles/bashing Potters/Bashing Bad Ron and Molly Weasley. Manipulative Dumbles. Rewritten to be new and better hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

**The Second Brother**

**Chapter I: Prologue**

It was Halloween. Halloween 1981, mere months since his faithful servant had informed him of the prophecy, to be precise. A tall man in a dark black cloak stood watching as dozens of children ran around in costumes trying to get candy from their neighbors; _it was disgustingly muggle, foul_, he mused as he walked down the road, coming up to a space between two houses; he smirked. It was almost like he found the empty space amusing.

'_Pathetic,'_ he thought, putting a long, pale hand into his robes, _'It's as if they did not think to put up anymore wards than that pathetic fidelius charm.'_

He withdrew a hand from a pocket in his robe and pulled out a piece of paper. Looking at it, he smiled; by magic, the house appeared slowly in the space in front of him, expanding gradually until a two story house was visible.

He walked up to the front door, put a hand in a different pocket and withdrew his wand. He flicked it once and the door blew in.

* * *

Inside the house, five minutes prior, the occupants of the tiny cottage were unaware of events to come.

"Lily, come look at this!" a young man with messy black hair, round wire framed glasses, and light hazel eyes, called.

He was looking at one of his young sons levitating his blocks around him. The little boy looked like him, but he had that rounder face that came with being a baby, and black hair with natural dark red highlights that were inherited from his mother. The young boy was a bit chubbier than most babies his age, but his parents were sure that it was just baby fat and that he would grow out of it eventually.

"What is it, James?" a young woman's voice called back.

"Charles is doing magic again!" the young man known as James called back; within seconds, a young woman with long, lustrous fiery red hair was by his side.

" Again?" she questioned, looking at her son who was clapping his hands gleefully, "Well, I'm not surprised at all; after all you know what Professor Dumbledore told us about the prophecy and how powerful he is supposed to be."

"Yes, Lily, I was there too, you know." James answered cheekily. Lily slapped him on the arm and told him to "shut up," but he just smiled at her.

Suddenly, James felt a tremor in his connections to the wards and jumped up, "Someone just entered the wards, It's probably Padfoot."

Seconds later, with an ear splintering crunch and a large bang, the door flew into the wall behind James. He was on his feel in seconds; "Lily!" he yelled, "Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

There was a clatter; Lily picked up Charles and disappeared up the stairs.

Meanwhile, James was holding off the man that had broken into the house he and Lily were living in. He did not wait for him to act, but immediately stared firing curses. Soon, the room was filled with rainbow colored curses, hexes and the occasional roar of a transfigured lion from James and large snake summoned by the other man.

After what seemed like hours of fighting - but was actually only minutes - James got a stinging hex through the other man's guard and hit him.

The other man's eyes flashed red with fury; then, he did something James never expected. The epitome of evil, the most feared dark lord of the past century, screamed, _"STUPEFY!"_

James stopped; the other man had just fired the stunning spell, when he would usually just use the killing curse instead. James saw red, then nothing but blackness. The other man - the most feared wizard of the last century - stood there in surprise; this man, this pitiful Potter, had actually managed to harm him, something he had long thought impossible. He regained his composure and made his way up the stairs to where Lily had fled.

Lily Potter had only just reached the nursery when she heard her husband be stunned. Eyes wide and knowing she had only a little time before the man down stairs came for her, she entered the nursery and set Charles down next to her eldest son, Harry.

Harry was almost the complete opposite of his brother; he had raven black hair and eyes like the purest emerald. He had a very aristocratic face with high cheekbones and small, thin lips. He looked almost exotic, as though he was not of this world. He was already asleep as his mother had only just put him down when his father had called for her. Charles, who had been frightened by the loud bellow from the other man, was now crying despite his mothers attempts to quite him.

As a consequence, the other boy awoke, but unlike most children he just stared at his brother as though he was used to this and could not care less. He saw his mother start to wave her wand and lights struck the door. It seemed to disappear, but the boy cold still see the outline of it. He looked at his brother again; Charles's screams had reached a crescendo. His mother looked over and was about to silence him, when the door flew open and there stood the other man. Like her husband, she did not wait and immediately started to fire curses at him.

Once again the room seemed to contain every color of the rainbow all at once, plus many extras. However, this time, there were no roars or hisses. A stray spell hit the ceiling and landed on Lily; she crumpled to the floor with a cry of pain. Believing her to be dead, the other man walked past her, to the crib containing the two babies and looked at them. As he looked into the deep green eyes of the elder one - and for the first time in his life - he felt like he was being judged, and not found worthy by someone who's opinion might actually matter.

As he continued to stare into the eyes of the boy, he could almost see the restrained power in the young child. He was slightly awed by the child before him and knew that this was the child that was fated to kill him unless he could kill it first. He raised his wand slowly; this was not a time for dramatics, but concentration. This child had to die... there could be no mistakes. Not this time.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

He laughed, watching, as he cast the spell; it flew towards the baby, reached him, then rebounded with twice the force.

And then, he was pain, nothing but pain, as his body crumpled; he writhed and wriggled, as mangled and broken soul left destroyed body. Moments later, he saw a small black orb leave his body and fly into the boy he had attempted to kill. The pain ended; he looked down and saw he was floating above his body. He smirked; his Horcruxes had worked and, one day, he, Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard of all time, the most powerful man to have ever existed, would be back. Now, though, he must flee.

One hour later, an old man with long grey hair that could be tucked into his belt and a crooked nose, appeared at the door step. Walking inside, he saw James on the floor, but a quick spell revealed that he was not was not dead but only stunned. With another spell James was awake and frantic. "Albus, Albus, Voldemort was here! Peter must have told him where we were."

Then, he looked as if someone had clubbed him over the head; "Albus," he said, "Lily is still here somewhere!"

The men rushed up stairs and immediately raced to the nursery; both saw Lily on the floor under some debris. Dumbledore levitated it away and woke her up to. After she had calmed down, they checked on the two boys. Albus Dumbledore picked up both boys and used an old spell to sense the magic inside the younger boy first; seeing his magical potential was above average in magical talent he completely passed over the older one. From this he came to the conclusion that the younger one, Charles, was the one to have defeated Voldemort.

He set down Harry, raised Charles up and said, "Lily, James, our prediction was right. May I present to you... The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Lily and James grabbed their son from Dumbledore's arms and hugged him tightly. Lily started to make faces at him trying to make him laugh while James boasted about how amazing his son was going to be and how powerful he would be when he grew up. Dumbledore smiled at the young family and started to walk away when he heard Lily call to him: "Albus what about Harry? What should we do with him?

Albus turned around, walked back to them and picked up Harry from where he lay on the ground. He stared into the boy's eyes and, under his breath, whispered the same rare spell that he had used on the boy's brother, "Divinum Potestasis."

In his mind's eye, he saw the young boy's magic and was definitely unimpressed; it was so weak that the boy would, most likely, be a squib when he grew up. He looked at the Potter parents and said, "Do not worry about it. The boy's magic is very weak and he will probably amount to not much more than a squib. We will, however, have to train his brother, so it is probably best if you keep Harry at an arms distance; this way he will not become too jealous of Charles."

James and Lily nodded. That made sense in their minds; besides they would always make sure Harry had what he needed, so he would be fine. All thoughts about the well being of their first child were driven out of their minds when Dumbledore set him back down and turned to face them once again.

"Now onto other things," he said, "The people of the wizarding world are going to need to know what has happened here, and the best way they can get the truth will be for us to hold a press conference. I will set everything up with Minister Millicent Bagnold and contact you with when and where. Now, I believe it would be best if you went to Potter manor to stay there. I will make sure that Sirius Black is sent there as soon as I can find him. Goodnight to all of you." Albus turned with a large grin on his face; already he was plotting on how to influence Charles's future. _'Hmm'_ he thought _'Grandpa Albus has a nice ring to it, don't you think?'_

* * *

Two weeks later, the Potters received a floo call from Dumbledore saying that the press conference was the following day in the Ministry Atrium at one o'clock, that they would only need to bring themselves and Charles, and that they could leave Harry with the house elves. The Potters quickly agreed, and the next afternoon saw Harry spending time with Mickey, Minnie, and Donald, the Potters' house elves, while the rest of the Potters went to the Ministry to talk to the press and answer the questions of the Wizarding World. And so started the neglect - and even occasional abuse - that would create the most powerful and kind Grey Lord of Magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Brother**

**Chapter II: ****A Letter and A Trip to the Bank**

"Harry James Potter, you had better get your sorry butt down here, right now!"

A boy groaned and rolled over in his bed.

The boy was eleven years old; his emerald-green eyes seemed to fill with anger when he heard that voice.

Overall, Harry Potter had changed very little in the ten years since that fateful night, besides the fact that he had grown his black, untameable hair down to shoulder length.

His room on the other hand had changed quite a bit. After that night ten years ago, he had been moved to the smallest room in Potter Manor, which the family had moved into after the attack, at the will of Professor Dumbledore - or, grandpa, as he wanted to be called; only Charles, being a gullible idiot, called him that, Harry didn't.

The walls in his room were painted a dark purple color with a splashing of neon orange and yellow and an acid green color. Originally, he had only done this to make his parents mad because he didn't have the traditional Gold and red of Gryffindor in his room, but ended up liking it more than he thought, so had kept the design and colour. His bed - a large circular king sized bed - had dark purple sheets and acid green pillows.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled on a pair of well-worn jeans that were splashed with paint and a green shirt in the same pattern as his bed. He pulled on a pair of comfortable combat boots and his duster as it was the closest thing he would ever wear to a cloak.

He went down stairs and was greeted with the sight of his parents and brother. Just like Harry, Charles had changed little besides the fact that he now wore glasses, was far heavier than healthy, weighing a colossal 252 pounds at 11 years of age, and his eyes gleamed with greed rather than the happiness they had gleamed with ten years prior.

Currently, Charles was inhaling large quantities of bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, and sausages and the grease was running down his three chins. Of course, Charles's happiness at his constant pampering by his parents might have been dented if he'd been worried - or even knew - about his figure and health. The countless meals, snacks, dinner parties with interviews by the boy-who-lived, buffets, takeouts and midnight feasts which he sneaked from the fridge at night after his parents had gone to bed, had taken their toll in added inches and pounds. Fresh blubber surged from his already overstuffed, overblown and obese body. Fat piled upon fat that rested on fat. Every inch of his soft, pampered body seemed to be drowning in the flabby flesh that piled on and on as he ate and ate and ate.

Charles was like a ball, bulging out from the front, the back, and the sides with his thick flab. His short haircut emphasized his moon-shaped face. Years of gorging had swollen him to impressive proportions. Consuming enough food to feed a small African nation barely dented Charles's raging hunger. The previous day's dinner had been the culmination of a week's worth of unrivalled gluttony for him, and it would take more than bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, and sausages to satisfy the bloated boy's greed. Enabled by his doting mother, Charles had unleashed his hedonistic appetites, surrendering himself completely to his lust for overindulgence and excess. Every whim of his ravenous belly had been satisfied, every desire of his overfed body attended to; in fact, this was the first day that Charles had been out of bed for the entire week as Lily had doted on him and brought all of his meals to him in bed while he played video games. Days spent eating with wild abandon had left Charles almost beyond self-control – he was a slave to the demands of the gluttonous daemon that dwelt within the depths of his monstrously swollen stomach and he had clearly reached a new level of obesity whilst under the influence of his mother's constant onslaught of food. Sure, he was used to overeating every day, there was no denying it, but recent experiences had heightened his gluttonous tastes to a new peak.

His glasses - the same ugly disgusting glasses that his father wore - were looking small on his plump face; his cheeks were bulging and his chins were swollen. He wore a blue World of Warcraft t-shirt that his spreading, jiggly belly - which was a pale roll of jelly that flopped down onto his lap - was practically bursting out of. He'd grown a plump set of man-boobs that stretched the shirt around the neck; the sweat pants he wore were equally strained and Harry knew, without a doubt, that the prodigious expansion of Charles's gut meant that even his largest pair of jeans could no longer hope to button; he'd wrestled with them for an hour that morning and had only succeeded in covering himself in sweat and getting the jeans wedged halfway up his thighs; being unable to squeeze into them was the reason Charles was in a pair of sweat pants and Harry knew that Charles had already out grown the Hogwarts Uniform their mother had purchased for him.

James and Lily Potter, once such doting parents, barely spared Harry a glance as he walked past them and fixed himself a piece of toast with nothing but a little butter to go on top; unlike his monumentally colossal brother, Harry didn't eat his entire bodyweight in food at every meal. As he waited for his toast to pop he looked out of the window and saw two tiny specks in the distance. Remembering that today was the birthday of both himself and Charles, he knew that the two tiny specks were owls and that they were carrying the acceptance letters to Hogwarts. A scream shattered his train of thought and he knew that his mother had seen the owls as well.

"Oh, James," she said, a hand on her chest, "Look! It's Charles's letter from Hogwarts, but what do you suppose the second owl is for?"

Frowning, and totally forgetting the existance of his elder child, James Potter said, "I don't know, but lets make the boy open it, just incase it is something to hurt Charles."

Harry rolled his eyes and knew that they would be shocked when they found out that it was for him. He smiled as the window opened and the birds flew in; one flew to Charles and the other flew to Harry. His parents were too wrapped up in talking to Charles about Hogwarts to notice the other letter.

Harry shook his head, stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

Once he had passed the wards surrounding Potter Manor, he whispered "_Home"_ to a necklace around his neck and felt like someone had pulled him backwards through a small pipe. He landed, moments later, with a thump and shook off the nausea that came with taking a portkey. He smiled as he walked up to the huge manor that had seemed to appear in front of him as he walked up to the front door and knocked lightly. A few seconds later a house elf opened the door and let him in when he recognized him.

"Lord and Lady Greengrass will be down in a moment, Master Potter, Sir."

"Dobby," said Harry, smiling at the hyperactive and slightly crazy elf who was utterly devoted to him, "I have told you to call me Harry; I am not your master. You are a free elf."

The house elf smiled, replied, "Of course Master Potter," and had vanished with a pop before Harry could even blink.

Harry chuckled, then started as he heard someone join him. He span around, wand in hand, but saw only Cyrus Greengrass and his family standing behind him.

Lord Cyrus Greengrass was fourty years old, blond haired, tall, thin and descended from a heavily inbred family in which brother and sister - including his parents - had intermarried and inbred for one thousand years; in fact, Cyrus was the first member of the family to have married out of the Greengrass Family since 951AD. His wife, Diana, was tall, slightly soft with a little pregnancy weight remaining, and dark haired.

Cyrus and Diana Greengrass had two children: Daphne and Astoria. Daphne was tall, curvy and blonde haired as well as the future holder of the title '_Lord Greengrass'_ due to being Cyrus's heir; Astoria was smaller, thinner and dark haired, but despite the differences anyone with a brain could tell that the two girls were sisters.

At the sight of Harry, Daphne squealed and ran to hug him, crying, "Harry, we haven't seen you in so long!"; in return, Harry laughed and reminded her that she had seen him two days ago.

"Oh posh," said Diana, waving a hand; she was not an arrogant woman, but her actions and words revealed the aristocratic upbringing she had been regemented to as a child, "Two days is forever for a eleven year old girl with a crush."

Harry and Daphne both blushed simultaneously and cried, "Mum!"

Cyrus and Diana merely laughed, invited Harry into the family sitting room of Greengrass Manor, and then sank into a comfortable silence until Cyrus said, "So, Harry, I hear that you turned eleven today and got your Hogwarts' Letter."

Harry's jaw dropped; he could understand how Cyrus knew of his birthday, for the thirty-first of July had been declared a public holiday to celebrate the birth of the Boy-Who-Lived, but how did he know that the Hogwarts Acceptance Letters had specifically arrived today?

It was almost as if Cyrus noticed his silence; he chuckled and said, "I'm on the Board of Directors for Hogwarts, so I know who gets their letters and when they do - as well as this, all acceptance letters arrive on a child's eleventh birthday; your birthday is today, so your letter arrived today. Did your parents even notice that your letter arrived?"

"Oh, please," snorted Harry, "They were too wrapped up in my whale of a brother, The-Boy-Who's-Name-Must-Be-Hyphenated, to notice me," then, he smirked at the family, asked, "Won't it be a surprise for me to get on the Hogwarts Express when they think I won't be going?" and felt oddly comforted by the fact that Daphne giggled.

"Well," said Cyrus, "We were going to get Daphne's things for Hogwarts today, if you want to come along?"

"I'd love to," said Harry and Cyrus noticed that Daphne looked thrilled at this, "but first, we eat!"

They all smiled and went to the dinning room; Harry went to the kitchen to start to cook the food. Dobby smiled at the young man who came into the kitchen and started to cook. Fighting down the natural need to do this for him, he knew that this helped young Harry relax.

An hour later Harry, grinning wildly, came out with some new stains on his duster and jeans. He stepped up, put on the fanciest voice he could, and said, "Now, the dining room proudly presents... your breakfast."

Harry took his seat and, within thirty minutes, they were finished. Diana summoned one of the adult servants to take their plates and said, "Well, we can say one thing, Harry; despite all assumptions, you have managed to raise your already brilliant cooking ability."

"Feeding the whale does allow me to do that," said Harry, "Now, can we get to Diagon Alley? I need to see the goblin."

"Certainly," said Cyrus, "Daphne, hold on to your mother's hand - Astoria, you too. Harry, take my arm."

* * *

Harry straightened up after side-long apparating to Cyrus to Diagon Alley. Daphne, Astoria and Diana landed next to them and they began to walk towards Gringotts.

A large plaque on the side read:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Will pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_a treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_of finding more than treasure there._

Cyrus and Diana both sighed in appreciation; none of the group noticed the small grins on the faces of the goblin guards. It had been a long time since someone had appreciated goblin poems.

Harry pushed open the door and strode into the bank. The high vaunted white marble ceilings and white marble columns were accented by veins of gold; there was seven tellers in the bank, three on each side, and one in the front.

Two of them - the ones closest to the door - dealt strictly with new muggleborns and their parents. After that were the four that dealt with low security vaults - usually muggleborns and half-bloods. The teller in the middle dealt with all high-class purebloods families such as the Malfoy's, the Greengrasses, the Potters, and many others.

Right now, instead of people the bank was full of the sound of Lily Potter shrieking, _"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT BRAT IS THE HEIR OF THE HOUSE OF POTTER?! CHARLES IS THE BOY-WHO-LIVED PEOPLE EXPECT HIM TO BE HEIR!"_

The goblin stared down at her, wondering if she was stupid and then, in an even tone, said, "I'm _deeply_ sorry, Ma'am, but these are the rules set by Merlin himself: no house can transfer heirs unless the heir apparent is dead, unable to have children to continue on the line, if a line is extinct, or if the heir willingly does so."

Lily got a horrible smile on her face, almost as if she was plotting something; staring back at the goblin, she said, "Fine, we'll be back with the brat and he'll transfer it to Charles."

Harry grinned and couldn't help himself; ordering two goblins, who had bowed at him, to rise, he called out, "No need, mother, I'm already here, but, I can guarantee that I will never transfer to Charles."

Lily spun around eyes blazing with anger; for a moment, it looked like she would attack Harry. Her temper, already on it's last legs, exploded from her and she screamed, _"YOU! YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU WILL TRANSFER IT TO CHARLES, THIS INSTANCE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP THIS FROM HIM! TRANSFER IT NOW!"_

Harry smirked at her, and, in the mocking tone that always infuriated her, replied, "On the contrary, _mother,_ I do have a right - it's called birth right - now, please, move. I wish to claim my inheritance."

He walked past his mother - leaving her with her jaw dropping - to the goblin teller in the middle and asked to go to the Claims Department of Gringotts. After being allowed to pass, he left the Greengrasses to go to their vaults, said that he would meet them in the lobby later, and allowed the goblin to lead him to the Claims Department. One of the goblins informed him of what would happen and, after a few more minutes of explaining, the goblin nodded and led him to a back room.

The room was empty except for a pentagon drawn in the middle of the room and a rune on each point. The goblin looked at him and then spoke in a deep gravely tone, "I must warn you, Mr. Potter, this will hurt quite a bit."

"It's fine, Griphook, I'll survive." Harry lay down on the stone floor in the middle of the pentagon and Griphook started to chant in a guttural language that Harry knew as Gobbledygook. The runes and pentagon started to glow; beams of light, one red, one blue, one green, one white and one yellow, burst from each of the pentagons, met in the air and shot down, in a beam, towards Harry.

As they collided with him and were absorbed into his body, there was a pain in his head that was unlike any he had ever felt. After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only a few minutes, the pain stopped and Harry felt better than ever before. He struggled to his feet, still a little weak, and walked over to where there was a quill writing down things by itself. Knowing it was writing down his inheritance and gifts he read on:

**Name:**

_Harry James Potter._

**Date and Time of Birth:**

_July 31, 1980, Godric's Hollow, West Country, 11:56pm; three and a half minutes before brother, Charles._

**Parents:**

_James Charlus Potter & Lily Rose Potter nee Evans._

**Grandparents:**

_**Paternal:**_

_Dorea Potter nee Black & Charlus Potter_

**_Maternal:_**

_Glenda Evans nee Wilkins and Boris Evans._

**Siblings**

_**One; **__**Brother:**_

_Charles Godric Potter, Boy-Who-Lived; heir presumptive to Harry._

**Known Lordships By Blood**

_Potter; not yet inherited: heir, eldest son._

_Black; not yet inherited: current lord is second cousin: current Lord's cousins - Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa - and their children, Nymphadora and Draco, are unable to inherit due to hatred of Bellatrix and Narcissa by Lord and disownment of Andromeda in 1972. Current lord has one aunt, Lucretia - unable to inherit due to being related to Lord Black through his father, and two uncles, Alphard - deceased as of 1977 - and Cygnus, father of current lord's cousins. Like current lord's cousins, Cygnus is unable to succeed as Lord Black due to being terminally ill. _

**Lordships By Conquest**

_Peverell; inherited as eldest son of Potters and eldest and closest heir to previous owner; obtained, 1981, on defeat of Tom Marvolo Riddle by Boy-Who-Lived._

_Slytherin; inherited as eldest son of Potters and eldest and closest heir to previous owner: obtained, 1981, on defeat of Tom Marvolo Riddle by Boy-Who-Lived._

**Magic Abilities**

_UNKNOWN: FORMERLY BLOCKED_

_"SOMETHING WAS BLOCKING MY MAGIC!?"_ Harry screamed.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, it would seem that it was," replied Griphook, "But there is no need to worry; the ritual removes all blocks on any magic gifts or actual magic. That is why you felt such pain. But, due to your body not being able to handle that amount of magic, we have put a special block on it so it can not kill you. Over the next twelve moons it will let a little bit of your magic go and your body will acclimate to it and this process will allow you to survive."

"That's fine, Griphook; I'd rather not die. Now, on to what I came for originally: The lordships. Can I claim any now?"

Griphook smiled - it was a very creepy smile - as he said, "Yes, you can actually claim the Peverell, Slytherin and Evans lordships now. Your cousin - a Dudley Dursley, I believe? - is unable to claim it due to being a muggle, and your mother and aunts cannot claim it due to being women. You cannot claim the Potter or Black lordships as both have lords over then and must be claimed by blood anyway. Should the current Lord die without heirs, then you can accept. Two of Lord Black's cousins have children, though the first, Andromeda, was disowned and the second, Narcissa, married a man that Lord Black refused to allow any claim to the title. Due to the statuses of their mothers, the children of Andromeda and Narcissa are ineligible to inherit being from a disowned line and a line disavowed by Lord Black."

Harry got a wicked grin on his face; he knew that it didn't matter that he could not have the Potter lordship yet. The Potters were just a branch of the Peverell family so he already controlled a good portion of that vault anyway. Not that they needed to know that, of course.

"So," he inquired, "How do I claim them?"

Griphook smiled again and spoke, "Simple, Mr. Potter. Just put on the lordship rings; if they accept you, then you'll be the head of the house and have the lordship, but if they do not accept you, then they will make breathing and eating impossible until you die from starvation. It's not a pleasant experience... to suffer. Watching is rather fun."

Harry frowned nervously as the goblin produced a box full of rings from a large safe on the wall. He took them out one by one - Peverell, Slytherin and then Evans. All of them flashed white and Harry slipped them onto his fingers; the beams shot into the air again, merged and collided with Harry again. Once the beams had disappeared, Griphook reached over and pressed a finger to the rings.

"This, Mr. Potter, will make them invisible to everyone except yourself... and those you choose to share them with, of course."

"Thank you, Griphook."

He walked back to the main bank lobby; Daphne Greengrass waved him over. As he approached, they looked questioningly at him; Harry handed them the piece of parchment that had all his abilities on it.

He informed them that he would tell them later, but Cyrus's eyebrows had risen rather far into his still full hairline as he read the paper.

**AN: Thanks to my Beta KingdomHeartsNerd**


End file.
